Intoxicating Illusions
by Silversmokestar
Summary: Roya is a girl of mixed blood, Ballard is a wolf in need of her gifts. Alone they are lost and on the verge of madness, together they can save their world. A story of my own making wanted to see what people thought of it! Very MA! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


Ballard walked down the bright white halls of the hospital, or rather the mental ward. His fine pinstriped dark suit hung off him the way it should for the amount he had paid for it. Not one from money he felt silly spending so much on a thing that was there just to cover him self. Sighing as he followed the doctor threw the indistinguishable maze of halls as he rambled on and on, he had long since tuned him out. Suddenly they stopped and the short man peered up at Ballard over his half moon specs.

"You are absolutely sure you need her sr?" Ballard rolled his ice blue eyes then settled them back on the short stump of a man.

"You have seen her power with your own eyes right?" He didnt wait for him to respond. "And you know how dire our situation is. So yes I am sure that we must have her. Plus she is the only one to ever survived an attack by the cult of twisted trees." The doctor's shoulders slumped foreword before he took out a large set of keys and turned to a door they had stopped in front of. He slid a large key in and twisted. The bolt shot back and the small man grunted in effort to push the door open. He waited till Ballard was threw before he shoved it back closed and slid the bolt back into place.

"Is all of this really necessary doctor? From my reports she is all but catatonic. Would she really try and escape?" At that the doctor raised a brow as he looked up at Ballard.

"She has tried to on more than many occasions. Most of the time she uses her...gift to make it seem like she slips threw all the doors and protocols to break free to the out side. Then when we go and look in on her she pounces on the orderly. She has beaten three men twice her size till they were all most comatose. Add that to the people that have broken in to get at her. Yes all of this is very necessary." The doctor flashed his badge at a man behind a wall of unbreakable glass. Or it was supposed to be unbreakable. There was a small hole, the size of a feminine fist, threw one of them aimed right at the mans head behind the glass.

Ballard raised a brow as a gate was buzzed open for them and he walked by. There seemed to be a lot that had been left out of his reports. Running his fingers threw his black hair he looked around and saw that now there were no more doors with rooms behind them and they seemed to be going down. Then they were at a large door with a slit that could be slid back before opening it. There were dents coming out from the room like a great force had punched the door trying to get out. His heart was suddenly racing as the doctor twisted the lock and looked up at him.

"Last chance to back out son." Ballard shook his head and walked up to the door. The doctor pulled it open only enough for Ballard to slip in then it was slammed shut and he was locked in.

He was in utter darkness, thou he had seen light when the door had been opened. His eyes swung around trying in vain to see something. Then a scene burst to life before his eyes. He was in a room that was lemon yellow and white. A large bed sat in the center of the wall across from him. It was covered in a checkered yellow and white duvet that had been turned down to revile a matching set of pail yellow sheets. A tall slender woman with long strawberry blond hair that seemed impossibly fine, was picking up the last little bit of toys and putting them away in the closet. She picked up a book and walked back to the bed. The rest of the room was rather simple. White dresser tucked across from the bed with a large mirror that had a white mesh that had been pulled over it to hide the reflection of the bed. He smirked at the old superstition his own family had practiced. On top were small kick knacks, and such. A large bay window sat to the side of the bed filled with all sorts of stuffed things. Something in that mess caught his eye but before he could move over to it a scream had him jumping and spinning around to the door. A little red headed girl came running threw the door, in a muted yellow gown, with a large grin as she threw her self at the woman, who he assumed was her mother with how alike they looked.

"Save me mommy he is going to eat me!" The girl screamed giggling wildly. On cue a man with light hair and bright olive green eyes came bounding in.

"I see now I have two little meals waiting for me." The man said advancing on the girls. The woman just smiled up at him love shinning in her gray eyes as she looked up at him.

"Oh but I do believe we are far too sweet for you Sr." She said. The man laughed as he pounced on the bed gathering the woman up in his arms.

"Then it is a good thing I have a large sweet tooth." He kissed her then, a deep passionate kiss that made others wish then could only taste it a little. The little girl pounced on her fathers back.

"No daddy! No sweets after we have brushed our teeth." He pulled back and looked at his little girl.

"So you are right." He sighed and pushed up grinning wide as he winked down at the woman. His canines flashed as he did and suddenly the dents he had seen made seance. A half wolf would be able to do so much damage. He remembered now that her mother had been an excellent witch, coveted by all the covens. They had hoped she would marry one of their mages but she had found her self the mate of a wolfen.

The man tucked the little girl into bed kissed her forehead and froze. Standing up right the whole atmosphere shifted as he inhaled sharply.

"Get your self and the girl hidden Circe." He took off closing the door behind him as Circe grabbed her daughter who was sobbing now. He couldnt understand what she was saying but it was greatly unsettling. Her mother carried her over to the window pushed away the stuffed toys and lifted the lid to the hidden storage area then she laid her daughter in it and told her to be silent. Then the lid was shut and the toys quickly arranged back in place. Circe ran over to the bed remade it then slid under it and watched the door. Ballard suddenly knew what he was watching play out, by the girls hand no doubt. It was the night she survived the twisted trees, but her parents, did not. Just as he figured it all out the bedroom door busted open and half a dozen men stormed in dragging the bloodied form of her father. His eyes went first to her Circe then to where the little girl was hidden. The mother covered her mouth to keep from crying out. There was not a sound from the hidden hiding spot.

"Were are your little bitches?" Snapped one of the men. He was covered in ink. His face, arms, neck, every were there was flesh there was ink. His eyes were as black as the ink on his skin as he got down to level with the male. "Well, Farkas?" Then his eyes shifted over and a twisted smirk curved his disfigured lips. "Hello pretty." He scuttled over to the bed faster than anyone could blink and he had a handful of Circe's hair in his hand and was pulling her out from under the bed. She thrashed and flung her hands up to cast him away but she was quickly restrained, gagged and blindfolded.

"So here is one where is the other? Hum?" He walked over to Farkas again and kicked him. Ballard turned his head away as they took turns beating him. He looked drugged and couldnt put up a fight. When the men tired of beating an all but dead man they turned their sights on Circe. Ballard felt ill as they stripped her of her clothing and tossed on the white and yellow bed. Then men didnt even take turns at her. Three of them at a time one in her ass,one in her mouth and one in her woman hood. At the end when she was chocking on the seed of the man that had been in her mouth the first would ask.

"Were is she?" Every time Circe spit the seed in his face. Then her holes were filled again. This went on for so long till the wet sounds were not made by what they should have, but by the blood that was pouring out because they had ravished her so hard. Milky blood ran over the floor as they dumped her there.

"She must be at another family members house. Burn this place to the ground and lets go." They turned on their heals and filed out of the room. Circe's jaw was dislocated and her body so ravaged she could hardly move. Farkas groaned as he pulled his broken body over to hers. Thats when Ballard saw the blood seeping from his legs were bones had broken the skin. There was blood dripping from his lips and every breath brought up more. Tears where shining in Circe eyes as she looked up at him and then to the hidden hiding spot. Farkas closed his eyes and shook his head as his arm gave out under his weight. He pulled his broken wife to him and cradled her in his one good arm and kissed her forehead. Thats when the smoke started billowing up and in the room. Soon even he was chocking on it. The smoke was thick and black and blocked out all sight. He hit the floor coughing as he tried to cover his mouth and breath. This was an illusion but it could still kill him. He had to tell his mind it was just like a dream over and over. Then the smoke covered everything and he was once again in the smothering darkness. Slowly the lights came back on and he uncurled from him self and looked around. He saw her then huddled in a corner, her flame red hair a wild mess around her beautiful face. Her bright green eyes bore into him as he slowly pulled him self back to his feet. She was sitting right where the hidden hiding spot was and he now knew why his eyes were drawn there. It was where she really was. He cleared his throat as he tugged his suit back into place.

"Hello Roya, my name is-"

"I know who you are Ballard." She said before he could finish. He raised a brow as he moved closer to her. She smiled, a slow curve of her soft pink lips that had his eyes transfixed for a heart beat.

"Yes I do, and I also see what you hide. I am a master of illusions why do you try to hide what you know I will see?" He shook his head and his eyes went to the cameras in the room. She laughed and the sound stired something inside him that he didnt know existed.

"Dont you worry about the crazy's on the outside. It's this one on the inside you need to worry about." She ran her slender hand over his cheek and he could do nothing but sit there as she melted away the illusion that had taken so many others hours to form. As the picture perfect face melted away, and his scars came out his eyes stayed glued on hers.

She sat back and smiled as thous beautiful green eyes took in the scars on his face. One ran from the middle left of his forehead to just below his left eye. He was lucky to walk away with his sight still in that eye. Then there was the one that curved around the edge of his right eye and its twin that ran over his right temple. She tilted her head one way then the other.

"So many fights," Her eyes dropped to his chest were many more scars laid. "so young. But still so strong. You have no idea the path your walking down." She reached up about to touch his cheek again to no doubt put the mask back on, when she paused shook her head and dropped her hand. "No I like you more like this." She sighed getting up and walking over to the small metal framed bed and sitting down. "Ask what you came to ask. Strong, and bold wolf." She said with a smirk. He smiled back at her as he walked over to her. She knew more than what he did he could tell all ready and she had her answer all ready for him.

"We need you, to help us find the twisted trees. Will you help us Roya?" She tapped her chin slowly as she pretended to think about it.

"Well, do I get to stay by your side threw it all? I mean to make that a condition of me helping." He couldnt help but laugh.

"Yes you may stay by my side threw it all thou I dont know why you would want to." A wicked smirk that said she knew too much curved her lips again.

"I have my reasons. Well If I can stay at your side then yes I will help you." He nodded and stood back up walking to the door.

"Good then I will have your things gathered and we shall head to my house." She was on his heals as he walked to the door.

"No need I have all I have on me." She patted her self down. "I like to travel light." She said it as if she had been traveling her whole life. Ballard smiled and shook his head.

"All right then lets be gone from this cold place all ready." He knocked and the doctor pulled the door open. "Have the lady cleared within the hour will you. Its a long drive back to my house." he nodded to the short man then to Roya. "I will see you soon my dear." she grinned.

"Sooner than you think, Ballard." She watched him walk away as two large burly men came up and took her away the other way.

They were talking about things she had heard all ready heard. Rolling her eyes she leaned in planting her elbows on the counter and her chin in her hands. It made everyone jump as she moved and two hands landed on her shoulders. Like that would stop her if she wanted to cause anything. The woman across from her was shaking now as she looked at the two men behind her then to Roya her self.

"Tell you what, why dont we just skip all this stuff. Just give me the papers Ill sign and get out of your hair before you know it." The woman looked to the doctor who sighed then nodded. Everyone was so jumpy with her out of the cage waiting for her to snap and atack them all. A stack of papers where pushed over to her along with a pen. She clicked it and went to work scratching her name over the spots that she was required to. Roya Deja Wood. Then she passed the papers back over and stood up.

"I believe that is all you need from me so I will be gone now." She turned and caught up with Ballard before he reached the first door. "You do walk slow." She muttered behind him making him jump and spin around to face her. His life had been filled with people sneaking up on him and her doing so made him poised and ready for a fight till he saw her.

"Well I was hoping a certain little woman would catch up with me. Like she has." He smiled and Roya returned it but felt something inside her twist. Not a bad way, more like her gut twisted and she found it hard to breath, her mother had told her about a feeling like it once. Roya pushed it aside as they headed back down to the main floor. Ballard was frowning as he looked around.

"It was an illusion, it made it seem like you were going down to the basement when you were really going up to the that your with me their illusions will melt away, like yours did." He looked at her and she felt the twist again. She had to force her self to look away as they came up to the window she had punched trying to get at the guard behind it. He looked wide eyed as he saw her coming down the ramp with Ballard. His phone rang then and he paled even more as he was told to let her threw. Hanging up the phone he looked up shook his head and pressed the red button. Just to spite him she grinned and waved to him. He was all ready thinking that Ballard was one of her illusions just so she could get out. So once they were threw she caught up with him again and looped her arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" He asked raising a brow and looking down at her. She nodded. "Just having a little fun." Then she made the mistake of inhaling, deeply. Her heart rate picked up as his sent filled her nose and she saw everything in his past and watched his future blur as it became wound with hers. She jerked away suddenly as she picked up her pace to the door.

"Come on I wish to be out of here sooner rather than later." He was frowning at her actions but nodded as he caught up with her in time to push open the last door for her setting her free to the outside world. Her feet carried her out as she tilted her head back and let the rain soak her. Ballard was watching her from the over hand umbrella in one hand keys in the other.

"Not the best day to be released." He said looking up at the down pour. She shook her head as she looked over at him smiling wide as the rain soaked threw the thin cloths she had on.

"I love the rain, always have. There couldnt be a better day to be released." He laughed and it sent chills down her body as he moved close to her again bringing the umbrella over her as well.

"Well lets get you to my place and cleaned up." She was forced to crane her neck to look up at him. He was a good foot taller than her standing at six foot seven no doubt. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she looked up at him.

"Yeah I think it would be...a good idea." She muttered. Ballard looked down at her then and flashed that smile that made her insides twist. He put his hand on her lower back and lead her to his car. Black on black with a blue glowing interior it was what he would look like if he was a car. He opened the Charger's passenger door and she slid in. He closed the door and darted to the other side. She watched him slide into the driver seat, and close the umbrella in one smooth motion, that would make any man envoy him. He was strong and confident in his body, and it showed with the way he moved.

"Ready to go?" He asked and she just nodded. He smiled and started the car and took off. "They gave me some cloths for you, if you dont like them we can always go and buy you new ones." He said as he wound his way around the curving roads. That made her start thinking, she didnt know what she liked to wear. Since she was about ten she had been in that hell. Checked in by her aunt because she woke screaming every night, and that woman could never stand it. She had just lost her sister and couldnt deal with her brat. Roya sighed as she looked out the window watching the rain stream down, pool, then run off the road and trees.

The ride to Ballard's house took longer than it would have in good weather. He pulled up to his gate hit the release, wound his way down the dive to the garage and parked inside. He looked over at Roya and saw her fast asleep. He shook his head as he got out and walked around, he thought she had been kinda of quiet during the last part of the drive. Opening the passenger side door slowly so she wouldnt fall out, he reached in unbuckled her and scooped her up. He kicked the door shut and walked up to the door. He gave three soft kicks and it was opened. Adel was standing there wide eyed. She was his house keeper, another new thing for him, she had her own place on the grounds and he knew she would still be there waiting for him to get back from taking care of business.

"My alpha, I was starting to worry." Her eyes went to Roya and something in him wanted to growl at the female for the look she shot her. "Who is this?" She asked with poorly disguised jealousy.

"No one you need to worry about Adel." he brushed by her and right to the room that had been made ready for her and laid Roya in the bed. She groaned as he pulled back but didnt wake up just rolled over and pulled a pillow to her self and wrapped her body around it. Ballard sighed as he stepped back letting his eyes roam over this small little woman. She was going to save them all, yet she looked so... young and frail. Shaking his head and pushing his fingers threw his hair he turned away flicking the light off and closing the door behind. Even still she stirred something in him that no woman had reached before. The time with her would be interesting in the least.


End file.
